


Dirty Paws

by YumishioriRhul



Category: Pocket Monsters: Sword & Shield | Pokemon Sword & Shield Versions
Genre: ALL THE FLUFF, Alpha!Raihan, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Beta!Leon, Blind!Piers, Elf!Piers, Fluff, Leon and Piers are cuddle buddies that's why they're marked as a relationship here, M/M, Multi, Omega!Piers, Other, Satyr!Leon, Trans!Piers, dragon!Raihan, so sweet your teeth hurt
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-06
Updated: 2020-10-08
Packaged: 2021-03-08 09:49:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,939
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26849956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YumishioriRhul/pseuds/YumishioriRhul
Summary: Piers has finally had enough. Despite knowing the dangers that could be brought with him being both pregnant and omega, he ran. He ran and now his family could pay for it. But what else was he supposed to do, let his pup grow up in an abusive environment, or worse, lose the pup altogether? On top of all that, he's blind, so when he runs into he Forbidden Forest and halfway up Hammerlock Mountain, it would seem luck finally turns to his side.
Relationships: Dande | Leon/Nezu | Piers, Kibana | Raihan/Nezu | Piers
Comments: 4
Kudos: 32





	1. Running

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys, welcome to another new fic! (sorry I've been starting so many lately!) 
> 
> This is my first time writing ABO in a fic, so forgive me if I get anything wrong. 
> 
> Anyways, please enjoy!

Piers ran. 

  
He ran and ran even as his lungs burned and his feet ached. The cool chill of the wind stung his face and eyes. He couldn't see anything but that was nothing new. Piers had been blind for years now due to his current ex "accidentally" slashing him across his eyes. He should have left the moment it happened, but his family was in debt to Rose and he'd do anything for his parents and sister to be happy. Even staying with an alpha whose smell nauseated him. 

Piers didn't know how long he'd been running. He assumed it was a long time as his fingers brushed over the trunk of a tree. He paused, giving himself a moment to try and figure out where he was. The wind carried the scents of pine trees and snow. He must be in the forbidden forest, halfway up Hammerlocke Mountain. Piers listened out for any footsteps and heard none. All he could hear was the wind and the sounds of animals grazing. 

Pretty sure he was safe now, Piers made his way around the bend of the tree and felt his face smack against something. The resounding intense growl made him tense up. What the hell did he run into and how had he missed hearing it? Piers tensed as he felt vibrations in the ground as whatever he’d run into moved. The growling grew louder before a voice broke through.    
  
“Mortal, how  _ dare _ you disturb my sleep… in  _ my  _ territory!” The voice reverberated and Piers could swear he felt it in his soul. “Explain yourself before I burn you to a crisp where you stand.”   
  
“I… I meant no ‘arm. I was jus’ makin’ my way through.”    
  
“Is that all? You’re lying.” The anger laced in the voice made Piers shake slightly.    
  
“But I ain’t!” He protested.    
  
“And why should I believe you? You whose kind calls me a Monster of the Mountains!”   
  
“Monster o’ th’… No! ’m not from th’ kingdom of Wyndon! Well… I did live there for a time but I wasn’t born there. Where ‘m from, there is no “Monster o’ th’ Mountains”. There’s a Raihan o’ th’ Dragon Clan.” His response seemed to make the voice go quiet. Not stopping to think if this was stupid or not, Piers blindly reached out. His fingers touched what he assumed was scales for only a few seconds before a rather large hand wrapped around his wrist and pulled his hand away. Piers startled, flashing back to the many times Jaxon had grabbed his wrist in a similar way.    
  
The hand on his wrist loosened as he heard a sharp intake of breath. “...you’re blind.” he barely caught the whispered words.    
  
Piers nodded, “I am… Wasn’t always like this…” He stopped as he felt and heard Raihan sniff him.   
  
“...You’re also heavily pregnant… what alpha sends his omega mate running while so pregnant with their pups!?”    
  
“I ain’t his omega!” Piers snarled without thinking. He gasped at his own outburst. “I-I… sorry I jus’... he’s th’ one ‘m runnin’ from…”    
  
Piers heard a rumbly chuckle leave the dragon, “Fiesty omega…” There was a small pause before Piers found himself lifted suddenly. “Fine, I will protect you from this so-called Alpha…”   
  
“Thank ye--”   
  
“...So long as you talk with me.” Piers could hear the words rumbled in Raihan’s chest.    
  
“Are ye… alone up ‘ere?” He felt the Dragon’s hold tighten on him. “... gods… ye ain’t even gotta protect me from anyone, ‘d talk to ye anyways.”    
  
“...you mean that?”    
  
“Yea, Ye ain’t a monster like those pricks in Wyndon call ye. As far as ‘ve seen, yer rather kind.” Piers found himself idly running his fingers over scales on Raihan’s arms. Piers wouldn’t lie, the soft alphan scent coming off of him smelled delightful. Most alphan scents had been rank and disgusting, this was nice for once.    
  
“What’s your name? You know mine… but I don’t know yours.” Raihan said, breaking Piers from his thoughts.    
  
“Oh, sorry. It’s Piers.” He spoke idly, too fascinated with the feel of the scales under his fingers. “...I bet these are beautiful…”   
  
“I guess…” Piers felt them shift, hearing Raihan’s breathing closer to him. He must have bent down to enter somewhere.    
  
“Could ye… describe ‘em for me? I can’t see ‘em…”    
  
“They’re dark blue, near-black in color. Currently dull since I’m shedding at the moment.” Piers felt something soft under him as Raihan moved away from him. “I’m going to set up a room for you, so you can properly nest and stuff.”   
  
“Oh, okay! Mind if I get up and feel around? I don’t wanna be a burden.”    
  
“Go ahead, though, you’re not a burden… it’s nice to actually have someone around not afraid of me for once.” Raihan mumbled. Piers could hear the dragon walking out of the room as he got up. “Also, be careful!”   
  
Piers chuckled at the added comment, “I will. This ain’t the first time ‘ve done this!” He shook his head, kicking off his boots and setting them close to the wall. He took his time feeling around with his hands and feet. He found a dresser first, discovering quickly that there was a vanity mirror attached. He also realized there were piles of gold and trinkets on top of the dresser. He smiled as he moved on, finding a bookshelf next. Piers swiftly recognized there wasn’t much to the room, even if it was a bit spacious. As Piers explored, he discerned he could hear Raihan doing stuff in his new room. It wasn’t long before Piers found the doorway, right in time as he ran into Raihan’s solid form again.    
  
“We really gotta stop meeting like this, Piers.” The teasing tone from Raihan made Piers relax.    
  
“Sorry, can’t help runnin’ into somethin’ attractive.” Piers knew he was being bold, flirting with a dragon.    
  
Raihan rumbled approvingly, Piers finding that he was able to smell the faint scent of a happy alpha. “Hey Piers… you’re… you’re not on scent blockers are you?”   
  
“Yea… I was forced onto ‘em… why?” The loud, angry growl startled him.    
  
“You didn’t bring any with you did you?”   
  
“No, I didn’t like taking them.” Piers could feel the tension in the room dissipate then.    
  
“Good, that stuffs bad for a developing pup. Whoever was forcing them on you really didn’t want the pup.”    
  
“That alpha… Prince Jaxon… I ain’t surprised he wanted to mate mark me but not ‘ave th’ pup.” Piers sighed some. He lifted his head when he felt that big hand around his small one once again. Before Piers could comprehend what was going on, he was suddenly wrapped up in warmth. A heat he’d never felt before. He realized after a moment that Raihan was hugging him. Piers wrapped his arms around him in return, relaxing into the hug.    
  
After a long moment, Raihan pulled away. “Come on, your room is ready.”    
  
Piers worried his bottom lip. “Uhm…”   
  
“What is it?” Raihan’s voice was tinged with worry.    
  
“It ain’t about ye, or makin’ th’ room, I really appreciate it.” He could feel the alpha preening. “But… is… is there no way I can stay in ‘ere w’ ye? I mean… I know we jus’ met…” Piers started to ramble.   
  
“Oh, that? Sure. I just figured you wouldn’t feel safe being around a strange alpha. I’d actually feel better if you did stay in here. Alpha instincts plus being a dragon. You may not be my mate, but I still feel safer with you closer to me.” Piers caught the shyness in Raihan’s voice but said nothing about it.    
  
“Thank ye, Rai.” Piers smiled even as Raihan led him back to the bed. As he settled on the edge again, Piers found that he felt safe here. Listening to the sounds of Raihan collecting things he thought would make for good nesting materials, Piers decided he was happy.    
  
Now, he just needed to make sure that his stunt didn’t jeopardize his family. 


	2. Family Visit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Piers asks Raihan to check on his family and gets to meet Leon for the first time.

A week passed quicker than Raihan had thought it would. In fact, the days seemed to speed by with Piers sharing his den and room. Of course, Raihan left every day to go hunt for them. He was amazed the first day he returned with his forages and proceeded to watch Piers cook them a beautiful meal. The elven man continued to surprise him at every turn. Never let anyone say that the lack of eyesight can stop you from doing things you enjoy.    
  
They were currently enjoying some of the freshly baked bread Piers had made. Something seemed a bit off with Piers today. His scent was slightly sour, and Raihan could tell it was because he was worried about something. He let the elf finish his piece of bread before speaking.   
  
“Is something up, Piers?”   
  
He watched as the little omega fidgeted with the charm on his choker. “I… Runin’ from that alpha was probably really stupid o’ me.”   
  
“Why would you say that? You’re safe here. You protected your pup doing that.” Raihan was genuinely confused.    
  
Piers let out a soft sigh, “Because, I was only w’ Jaxon… er th’ alpha I ran from... because King Rose was near ready to go to war w’ my family. My offerin’ myself up as a potential mate to ‘is son kept the war at bay. Because I ran, I might ‘ave started th’ war right back up.”   
  
“So you’re worried about your family?” Raihan asked gently. Piers nodded in response and Raihan got up, “Okay, I can go check on them for you.”   
  
Piers’ head snapped up in surprise.”What? Ye’d… ye’d really do that!?”   
  
“Of course I would.” To be honest, at this point he’d do anything Piers asked of him, even mate him. Yes. He liked the sweet little omega enough that he’d willingly mate him. But Piers hasn’t asked that of him, so he’ll settle with just cuddling Piers to keep him warm at night. Among various other things, like fixing the omega’s nest and helping him with his cooking.    
  
“But… takin’ me there wouldn’t be safe… an’ I know ye won’t wanna leave me ‘ere alone.”   
  
Raihan chuckled softly, “Don’t worry, I have a friend who could keep you company and protect you while I’m gone. In fact, he should be here soon.”   
  
Piers perked up, “He will? I should probably change.” He started to get up but Raihan gently sat him back down.    
  
“You look fine. Besides, you changed this morning.” Raihan rumbled softly, letting off a soothing scent for Piers. He smiled as Piers relaxed slowly. Getting up, he kissed the little omega’s temple. Raihan can’t help but do it any chance he gets, Piers’ blushes are more than worth it. As he’s walking towards their shared room, Raihan would pause at the sound of a bleat in the entryway. “You can come in, Lee! Piers is in the main area, I’ll be right out.”    
  
“Okay!” The cheery voice makes Raihan smile. He goes about packing a few things just in case he needs them. Pulling on a cloak, Raihan enters the main room and can’t help but smile. He has no clue how Piers has done it, but he’s got Leon with his head in Piers’ lap as the omega pets on all that fluffy purple hair.    
  
“Glad to see you two getting along well.” Raihan chuckled.   
  
“I didn’t know ye knew a Satyr!” Piers’ scent is excited and he’s sitting up straighter.    
  
“I didn’t know you liked Satyrs.” Raihan teased as he walked over to them. “Leon, I’m going to go out for a bit, please keep Piers safe for me.”   
  
“You can count on me! No one will get past me!” Leon lifted his hand to salute at Raihan but stopped when Piers started gently petting along one of his horns. Raihan grinned as he watched Leon melt and start kicking one of his goat-like legs.    
  
“I trust you. Thanks for doing this for me Leon.” Raihan bent down and kissed Piers’ temple. “I’ll be back tonight around dinner time.”    
  
“Okay, Rai. Please be careful.” Raihan stayed in place, letting Piers kiss his cheek.   
  
“I will be. Don’t have too much fun while I’m gone.” He watched as Piers blushed and Leon laughed some. Drawing back, Raihan exited his den and shifted into his dragon form, thankful that he knew spells to keep his clothing intact between shifts.   
  
Raihan knows where Spikemuth is, he’s flown over it before, so it doesn’t take him long to enter the territory. But, the moment he does, he feels a presence pushing against his and hears a deep growl in his ears. There’s another dragon in this territory. Strange. He knew there were others out there he just hadn’t expected to find one so close by.    
  
Once in the courtyard of the castle, he landed behind a building and shifted to his humanoid form. Raihan pulled the hood up over his head before entering the castle. He half expected the guards to stop him from entering, but none made to move at all. Raihan shook his head and entered the Throne room. Approaching the king and queen, he kneeled.    
  
“Raihan o’ th’ Dragon Clan. Rise.”    
  
Raihan stood and removed his hood, looking the King and Queen in their eyes. That’s when he realized a second King sat on the other side of the Queen and his eyes widened. “Rowan!?”   
  
The elder dragon laughed, “So it was you who entered my territory, Raihan. It’s been a while. What brings you here?”   
  
“Ah… Piers sent me.”   
  
Raihan jumped as The elven King and Queen hopped up from their seats and dashed over to him. Rowan snickered, walking slowly over to Raihan as well.    
  
“My sweet Starshine still lives? Oh, thank the gods! I thought…” The King put a hand on the Queen’s shoulder.    
  
“We both did, luv.” He looked up at Raihan, “Th’ day Piers left to be a potential mate for Prince Jaxon, was nearly five years ago. We’ve not gotten a single letter from ‘im an’ King Rose made it impossible for us to even visit.”   
  
Raihan looked surprised. “Has King Rose attempted to start a war with you lately?” He watched the two kings and queen look at each other before shaking their heads. He cursed under his breath. “Piers is fine… he’s been worried because after prince Jaxon got him pregnant, he ran.” Raihan then paused, “Actually… he’s fine  _ now _ ... seems a few years ago Prince Jaxon decided Prince Piers would be better off without his sight.”   
  
Before now, Raihan hadn’t been able to smell any of their scents. After his last statement, he could smell anger coming from all three of them. Raihan continued on, “You three are welcome to come and visit him, but since he’s heavily pregnant… as in his pup could come any month now… I can’t bring him here as of now. He’s nesting and the scent of his pregnancy strengthens every day.”   
  
The queen reached out and hugged Raihan, “Thank ye. For takin’ in our pregnant boy, letting him nest, and feel safe. For protecting him when you didn’t have to.” She pulled back and smiled at him. “If you give me a few moments, I will be right back.” Raihan nodded to her and she scurried off.    
  
“So, this is King Zack and Queen Arabella. The mates I told you about before, Raihan.” Rowan spoke up.   
  
“I see now why you like them so much.” Raihan grinned.    
  
It didn’t take Arabella long before she came back. She handed over a few plushies and blankets, helping Raihan pack them away in his bag. “Here, give this ring to Piers. He’ll be able to message us easier this way and without Rose being able to use it track him down.” Raihan gently took the ring from her. She hugged him again. “After the pup is born we’ll come and visit. Tell Piers we’re safe and that we love him.”   
  
Raihan nodded and smiled. “I will. I hope this will help him worry less.”   
  
“It should, now ye should probably get going.” Zack smirked, “Yer always welcome ‘ere Rai. Safe travels.”    
  
Waving to the three rulers of Spikemuth, Raihan left the castle. He shifted back to his dragon form and flew back to Hammerlocke Mountain. Landing outside of his den, he took human form again. He caught Piers giggling some and couldn’t help the tender smile that graced his face. “I’m home!” He called.    
  
As he walked into the main part of his den, he paused. Leon grinned up at him, as he gently nudged Piers forward. The little omega was holding a vial of oils in his hands, offering it blindly to Raihan.    
  
“What’s this?” He asked softly.   
  
“Oil.” Piers chirped. “I know yer scales ‘ave been itchy because o’ sheddin’ so I thought…” Raihan hugged Piers then.    
  
“Will you help me apply it later?” He watched Piers nod and he smiled. He set the oil on the table for a moment before taking the blankets and plushies out of the bag. Piers recognized them immediately.    
  
“So my family--”   
  
“Is fine. They wanted me to tell you they love you.” Raihan gently took Piers’ hand and placed the ring in his palm. “Your mum said you can use this to send them messages.”    
  
Piers sniffled and hugged Raihan tightly. “Th-thank ye, Rai! Thank ye so much!”    
  
“You’re welcome.” As Raihan hugged him back, he idly wondered how long until Piers asked him to be his mate.   
  
As it stood right now, Raihan wanted nothing more than to be his.


End file.
